Tumbling Down
by aimeeaeternum
Summary: I suck at summaries. A beautiful Bhaalspawn, a raging war, gods to be resurrected and lives to be saved. Love story doomed from its beginning. A story of one woman's struggle to maintain her sanity and goodness - even if that struggle leads to suffering and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Tumbling Down**

This is my first fanfiction and English is my fourth language, so please be kind!

All characters, of course, belong to their respective owners, therefore nothing here is mine except for the whole plot and couple of characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. The Dark Is Rising**

The night was hot and humid, a distant thunder rolled far away in the east and then there was silence. A lone rider pulled their horse to halt and pushed back the hood. The dim light of the diminishing moon shone gently upon the rider's hair, casting eerie shadows all over their face. The rider glanced around, as if unsure which path to take. Then they pushed the horse forward, this time coming at a very slow speed. The animal moved carefully through high grass. They were riding across marshes, having the previous day left forest. A delicate gust of wind, carrying the heavy scent of herbs, weeds and - which was odd - mud - murmured through the plain. The horse lifted its head and neighed, causing the rider to pat its neck in a rather irritable manner.

'Hush now' the rider spoke to the animal, their voice gentle and definitely feminine.

The horse shook its head and sped up slightly. The rider sighed deeply. After some time they came across a giant boulder. Hundreds of years ago there was a cromlech on the marsh, where High Priests of some forsaken cults performed their rituals, now however, only one stone remained, a sad and mesmerizing memoir of days long gone.

The rider halted the horse and got off, boots gently thumping against the ground. The woman grabbed the reins and walked the horse till it was sided with the boulder. She pulled a rope out of the saddlebag and tied the animal's legs loosely. Then she pulled a blanket and threw it casually on the grass. She pulled one more thing out, this time it was a small sack of dried foot. She sat crossed legged on the blanket and began eating in silence.

The horse neighed once again and turned its head westwards, ears shooting wildly. The woman got up calmly, packed the rest of the food back into the bag and leaned against the animal, glancing casually around. Soon after another rider appeared.

They were coming at an easy pace, two men, one extremely large, the other much thinner. The woman never twitched, waiting for their arrival with utmost ease. The incomers halted, she was concealed within the shadow cast by the boulder, it would take Drow eyesight to spot her or the horse.

Magical light appeared: a white bulb rising from the smaller man's arm, the moving upwards until it came to rest above his right shoulder.

'Hello!' the giant man boomed deeply.

'Well' she finally came to life 'you're late.'

'Hey' the giant man sighed with evident relief. 'it's you who chose this spot. Had it been me -'

'It's safer that way.' she cut in, quite briskly. 'Why don't you come over here? We have sparse time and a lot to discuss.'

* * *

Not so long later, the three of them had built a small fire and established a camp of sorts. They were seated now besides the fire. Its light danced across their faces, adding extra life to them. The giant man was bald, his head shone up like a beacon occasionally, leaving the rest of his face encompassed in darkness. He had a large, broad forehead, a straight nose and massive jaw, therefore he bore the resemblance of a statue, meanwhile his companion was more rat-like in both features and movements. The mage had a curly bear, a nose ring and small, calculating eyes.

'I'm glad you both made it.' the woman said. Her hair was shoulder-length and wavy. 'I was afraid those recent... developments...would delay you.'

'Ha!' the mage mutter viciously 'Like that's an option.'

'What do you mean?' the woman's voice cut a like a dagger, both silky and cold. 'There always is a choice. Even if the other option is death.'

'Well, maybe for you -' the mage began, but the giant man cut in

'I do believe it's business, not banter, that got us together?' he asked dryly.

'Indeed. I shall delay no further.' she straightened up and pushed her hair back 'Our southern friends have reacquainted. The plan has been fully concocted. Soon the world as we'd known it will be no more. Some shall fall, others shall fail while those who chose wisely, shall bathe in splendor no man has ever seen.'

'Are there any orders from the south?' the giant man asked after a moment, his voice carrying hints of irritation. 'My lady, I have not ridden from Athkatla only to rethink a bargain I once struck. We are eager to act.'

'Patience is a virtue. However, there are things you must do. The orders are: gather intelligence. How many of _them _are currently residing within Amn or even further north. Where is _she _and who holds her allegiance? Two things. On the military side: we need men. My lords, your gold is invaluable, your lands are to be sold, your business deals are to be sold, your men must be transferred south.'

'Ugh' the mage grunted 'You will strip us bare.'

'My lord. I have asked you to ask your fellows to join us. Yet you have failed to do so. The Cowled Wizards aren't powerless enough -'

'They lost their keep!'

'It was not of your doing. Who holds Brynnlaw now?'

'The pirate lords?'

'Desharik is dead. There is no authority residing there. It must be seized. And not by the Cowled, not by Amnian forces - we need mages to re-enter Spellhold.'

'It's deadly.'

'Well, _she _made it.'

'Well, _she's _one of _them_.'

'Yes. And _they _are our future. The world will burn. From the ashes a new master raise shall emerge. It's up to you, the decision on which side of the whip will you be.'

'Yes.' they both said after a moment of prolonged silence.

'My lords. We need both things: mages and nobles. Mages are power and nobles are wealth.'

'I have a friend in the Council.' the giant man said 'Who has friends within the Twisted Rune. Many are eager to join.'

'And what of the Shadows Thieves?'

'My lady' the giant man rubbed his head 'for the time being they are on their knees.'

'Dear, dear.' she muttered to herself '_She _is becoming an issue now. I wonder, I shall report this straight to the Five.'

'My lords' she spoke out 'Where are your men now?'

'They stand a day's ride westward.'

'I shall accompany you to the encampment. I will require one of your trusted men to carry some orders back south. Meanwhile, I will be returning with you to Amn.'

The mage only ts-ed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

'Athkatlan summers. The heatwave. The stench: decay, seawater, sweat. The air, so thick that almost unbreathable'

'You know, you _really _do grumble a lot.'

'Heat induces insanity, haven't you heard?'

'In your case, I'd rather say grumpiness.'

'You were never too good with subtleties, y'know?'

'Well maybe, but -'

'Uh oh. There is _no _such thing as _but. _You'd be more than happy to _but _out of every single situation.'

'Will you please let _me _enjoy _my _drink in peace and quiet?'

Two women were sat across a table in a dingy but spacious room. One of them, with her back against the wall, was lean and redheaded, the other, smaller and with a heart-shaped face. They seemed immersed in a conversation. The redhead seemed rather annoyed, while the second kept smirking.

'Listen' the smaller woman finally grinned at the redhead 'bantering with you never ceases to amuse me to no end.'

'You meant: taunting me? To the brink of insanity?' the redhead's voice was low and slightly husky.

'You're already as mad as a badger, so you can't go further in.'

'As a badger?' redhead's eyebrow shot up in mock-amazement 'You should be a bard, you know?'

'Sadly, I'm only the brightest mage in all Faerun.'

'You meant: you wish you were?'

'No, my dearly beloved but dumb sis, I am the best. Imoen The Great!' the smaller woman thumped her fist on the table 'Y'all look at me and tremble.'

The redhead burst out laughing.

'I really love you, you butt-head' she finally managed to choke out. 'but one day I'll flay you alive.'

'I'd fry you before you managed to touch me.'

'I will tie you up.'

'I will kick and bite and spit. I'll spit into your eye and blind you.'

'Yeah. I forgot. You're the famous Imoen Who Spits Saliva With Rocks.'

'Shut it, profane.'

'Profoundly sorry, I am.'

'Retarded, you most definitely are. Too much head bashing, I daresay.'

'Tongue of yours too long is.'

'An erudite, at least I am.'

'Vanity, your main flaw is.'

There was a movement by the door. The redhead looked away from her sister and stared at the door. A tall and lean man, with shoulder-long hair and a light tan walked into the tavern. Apart from the two women, there were only a few patrons, the majority of them consisting of local drunkards. The bartender was a huge, fat and bald man by the name of Bernard. He saw the incomer and nodded at him. The blond man smiled in return, his gaze travelling across the room until it fell upon the two women. He walked towards them and grinned.

'Coran.' the redhead stood up, leaned across the table and kissed his cheek.

'Aerys.' he hugged her tightly and then smiled at Imoen 'Immy. So nice to see you.'

'Long time no see.' Imoen giggled happily and pointed at the unoccupied chair next to her. 'Where've you been? How've you been?'

'Not everything at once!' he laughed at that, took a seat and stretched his legs.

'I'll get you something to drink.' the redhead, Aerys, offered calmly.

'Thank you.' he shot at her one of his infamous bizarre smiles.

'No problem.'

She walked to the bar with feline grace that automatically caught attention of men. Both Coran and Imoen were following her footsteps with sudden focus.

'She always does that.' Imoen muttered under breath, sounding both jealous and amazed.

'Yeah.' he nodded, his mouth slightly opened.

'You fancy her!' the woman's gaze cut him like a whip.

'I've fancied her since the first time I met her.' he said with a shrug.

'Why not act upon it?' she wrinkled her brows.

'Decided not to.'

'Who did? You did?' she looked at him with disbelief.

'We both did, Imoen.' he sighed 'It's no good to hook up with your friends. The break ups damage the friendships.'

'Not always -'

'Nothing is eternal. Not even love.' he smiled wistfully 'All must day, even the immortals.'

'And everything has its ending. Why are you quoting?' the redhead, Aerys, crept up unheard by the two of them. She put a tankard of beer beside Coran and returned to her seat.

'I had a point to make.' he smiled at her.

'It had to be a strong case then.' she shrugged casually. 'Anyway, what's up south?'

'Ah' he took a gulp 'I hoped you'd never ask.'

'What d'ya mean?'

'What I mean is this: trouble.' he licked his lips 'Not that I'm a poet, but dark times are ahead. And by dark I mean as dark, as -'

'I get the picture.' she cut in.

'Why dark though?'

'War.'

'Not again.' she hissed, visibly annoyed.

* * *

The three of them were seated later on in a small park in the Government District of Athkatla, where Aerys had been recently granted a mansion by a thankful mage.

'So, let me put this straight' Aerys spoke in a hushed voice 'The Spawns are each others' throats meanwhile Tethirian rulers are either killing or imprisoning anyone who's suspected of carrying the Taint. That leads to a situation in which thousands are getting killed.'

'That reminds me of what happened few years back.' Imoen added 'We should contact the rest.'

'And do what? It's certainly none of my business. And if so, it's even less _their_.'

'Aerys.' she sighed heavily, pushing her pinkish blond hair back 'It's obvious. The rulers are most probably being manipulated. Remember what Sarevok did?'

'I still have couple of scars from that time, so yes, I perfectly do. Even so, what does it have to do with me?'

'Things such as these never remain contained within one area.' Coran observed sadly 'War's like a plague, it starts in one place and then travels endless spaces. War will come to Amn, whether you like it or not.'

'So? If Amn becomes too hot, I will go further north.'

'How far north can you go before you reach the very end of Faerun?' Imoen scratched her brow.

'Before I reached the end, it'd be all over.'

'And what? He would resurrect?'

'He?' Aerys narrowed her eyes 'You mean the father?'

'Yes.' the other woman admitted sadly 'Don't you see? So much bloodshed will either bring him back... or' she cleared her voice 'Should one of the Spawns remain, he or she would have all the essence necessary to claim the Throne.'

'Oh please.' she rolled her eyes 'There'll never be just one Spawn left. You'd have a hard time trying to track down every single one of them. I'm pretty sure, even if a majority of them is dead, some will remain, therefore even the most powerful of them all won't have all the essence necessary.'

'Aerys' got a point.' Coran smiled.

'It's too big a risk.' Imeon shook her head woefully 'Listen, sister. If you don't wanna go, fine. But I will go south.'

'Why?' the redhead almost flew off her bench 'What for?'

'Aerys.' the mage sighed sadly 'I love you a lot and you know it. But sometimes you're just too blind to see what's going on in front of your nose. We're Spawns as well. It's not them versus us, but us versus us. We're all in this mess. That's why I have to go.'

'To go and do what?'

'I need to see with my own eyes. And maybe I will be able to help. To save lives. Not all of us deserve to die.'

'The Spawns are monsters.'

'If so, then I am a monster as well.' Imoen's gaze pierced right into Aerys', something hard emanating from them 'And so are you.'

'Maybe so.' she answered haughtily 'Maybe I am a monster. But you're not.' she shook her head almost vehemently 'You're too...' she searched for a word 'You're like a beam of light, there is no darkness in you.'

'We all carry the same curse within our souls, sister. Search your feelings.'

'Oh please.' she rolled her eyes 'I hate it when you go all _search your feelings _mode. What are you? A seer?'

'It doesn't take any divine abilities to see certain things. You could too, if only you didn't refuse to.'

'Bullshit.'

'Anger.' Imoen smiled 'There is so much anger in you.'

'Well, you annoy me.'

'Well, it doesn't take much.'

There was a long moment of silence, disturbed only by the never-ceasing chirping of birds. The afternoon was growing late as were the shadows. The city below them shimmered slightly, encompassed in a silvery mist, consisting mostly of salt.

'It's nearly beautiful' Coran observed quietly 'Look, even the Docks look pleasant.'

'I remember reading about exotic ports as a child.' Aerys added 'I always dreamt of visiting Calimport or even going further south. Even Athkatla seemed a far away place back then.'

'Gorion always wondered why you didn't want to be a mage. You had the right sensitivity.'

'But never the patience.'

'No' Imoen shook her head and laughed 'You were always the feisty one.'

'And you were always the arrogant one.'

'Now look at you.'

'And thus the pot calls the kettle black.'

* * *

The night grew late when they finally settled back home. The only servant, an old man they rescued some time ago, busied himself with cooking their dinner. Coran and Imoen were in the main room, reading books. The mage was also studying the map of the world, which annoyed Aerys to no end. Finally, she gave up, left the house and reached the terrace.

The city had been constructed vertically, with each District rising above the earlier. Two most important Districts, the Government District and the Temple District were disconnected from the rest of city by water and had been built on a much higher ground, therefore had the best view. The city below was beaming with lights, lights that pierced the night, that shone upon roofs and monuments, lights that danced on the water. At night, there was no city more beautiful, more exotic and more alluring than the infamous City of Coin.

She came to love as much to loathe it.


End file.
